


Now Or Never

by Nerd_Cake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, Muke - Fandom, muke clemmings - Fandom
Genre: Boy Love, Coming Out, Crushes, Cutting, Dry Humping, M/M, Sexy Times, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Cake/pseuds/Nerd_Cake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has been through a lot, and doesn't think anything of love. No one would want to love a scrawny, defenseless emo kid going to therapy and getting beaten up by "straight" jocks. But then there's Michael.</p><p>Luke promised himself he'd stay abstinent until he was ready, but Michael makes him ready for things he shouldn't be until he's 40. Marriage, babies, retirement, nursing homes, dying together. Luke is in over his head here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 pt 1

Luke has never gotten a tattoo-ever. Which is crazy because, his best friend's both have tattoos, and Luke wants tattoos he's just...too scared. No, not scared. Maybe terrified that his mother would have a heart attack and die if she saw permanent ink on his skin.

But now he couldn't stop thinking about them because, there is Michael Clifford; females flocking him, touching his arm and asking "Did it hurt?"

Sluts.

Luke hated himself for thinking it because, it's really mean, but come on. They should have some respect for themselves instead of throwing themselves at the red haired footie player. Everytime Luke thought about Michael playing footie he almost laughed. Because, looking at michael, 6 feet of pale skin, guns n roses shirts, and combat boots, looks like he could play in a band before playing on a field with other athletic boys.

Luke knows for a fact that michael plays World of Warcraft. Not in a creepy way...he's not a stalker. Luke shook his head trying to stop thinking about Michael Clifford and maybe acknowledge Calum, who was banging his head against Luke's back right between his shoulder blades.

"It's haawwwtt..." Calum groaned. Luke snorted. "Then take off your jacket." Calum sighed, hopeless. "I don't wanna lose it." Luke turned around in his seat and Calum's forehead collided with his shoulder. Luke forced Calum's head back.

"Give it to me then, I'm only wearing this little blue shirt." Luke frowned putting his hand out. Calum grinned eyeing the shirt Luke was wearing. "You look cute in the shirt your mum got you." He teased. Luke glared at him, his cheeks heating. "Shut up."

Luke's mum knew everything. Well, she had to after the whole 'cutting' epidemic and Luke having to go to therapy for the abuse he got at school for being gay. Luke's therapist was only a few years older and was gay as well. It helped Luke through a lot because, Ashton understood everything he was going through.

"So," Calum said passing Luke his jacket. "Did Ashley tell you about yesterday?" He asked. Luke slipped on Calum's jacket, happy he had warmed it up for him. Luke liked the way the jacket smelt like Calum. He liked how his best friend smelled-it wasn't weird...

Calum went on talking about how he and Ashley had gone into Victoria's Secret together, and the saleswoman asked if he were there to buy his girlfriend something. Luke had to cover up his humiliatingly loud laugh.

Calum beamed back at him and went on to say that he tried to explain to the saleswoman that he wasn't straight by using innuendos that she didn't comprehend. And in the end Ashley shouted out in the middle of the store that Calum liked dick.

Luke ended up having to be shushed by the teacher for his horrible laughter. It was awful really, or at least Luke thought so. Sometimes, Luke actually wheezed when he laughed-and snorted. He sounded like a donkey, Ashley had said so once.

When Luke calmed down he glanced around the room to see if anyone was giving him the usual stink-eye. But to his surprise no one had their eyes on him. No one but Michael Clifford that is. And Luke had to do a double take.

Okay. So either Michael Clifford was staring at him or there was someone behind him. Luke had checked. There was not.

"What's wrong?" Calum asked liking in the direction that Luke was focused. "Nothing's wrong." Luke said quickly. " Do you know if Ashley has the review for history finished?" Luke asked even though he already knew that she didnt and just wanting to change the subject.

Glancing back while Calum answered Luke found michael turned away from him. Maybe he had been hallucinating.


	2. Chapter 1 pt 2

Luke plugged his ears with his ear buds when the first plane he saw today started making its way up the runway. Luke only came here to watch the planes take off on his bad days. Today wasn't great, but it wasn't terrible either.

Sometimes Luke just came because he felt like it. Luke had this dream of traveling the world someday. He really wanted to go up in a plane and fall in love with places that were far away from his little town. And then come back because, despite everything, Luke still loved this place. But for now coming to the small family spot to watch the planes take off would suffice.

Luke liked coming out here when it got too hard to think. He mostly came during lunch breaks since being a senior had its perks. Like leaving school for lunch. Luke signed himself out nearly every day even if the drive was long and it didn't leave much time to stay as long as he wanted. He'd still sit at the little picnic table behind the chain link fence and finish his marmite sandwich whilst watching planes take off until it was time to go.

Luke definitely needed it today. He'd been called a fag more than he'd like, as per usual, but today he'd almost gotten jumped and gang raped in the bathroom. It was funny how many boys want you to suck their dick but spite you for being a 'fag'.

God, Luke loathed that word.

Luke nearly shrieked and jumped out of his own skin when he felt weight on the table next to him. He was knocked so far out of his element that when Michael Clifford said 'hi' to him, he had no clue what to say back to him.

"Before you ask," Michael said pulling the ear buds from Luke's ears, "yes. I did follow you. But I swear I'm not a stalker." Luke blinked at him. "That's what stalkers say." Michael giggled, and Luke felt like he'd been pushed off a marry-go-round.

Luke knew Michael having followed him here was not a good thing. Jocks following him was never a good thing. But looking around Luke didn't see anyone else. "Where are they?" Luke blurred out in question. Michael looked around as if Luke was talking about his car keys.

"What?"

"Your teammates. Are they hiding?"

Michael looked confused.

"You can have whatever you want, just please don't try and make me suck anyone's-"

Michael threw his hands up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Michael's eyes were blown so wide they looked like they'd pop out of his head at any given moment. "That's NOT what I came here for!"

Luke relaxed a little, but narrowed his eyes on Michael. "Than what _did_ you come here for?"

Michael shrugged shoving his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. "I don't know," he said. "Wanted to talk to you. Maybe ask you out..."

Luke sat for a moment, contemplating. He collected his things in his hands quickly and scrambled off the picnic table. "Where are you-" Luke cut Michael off. "I don't want any trouble. I never did anything to you, so if this is some cruel joke then I would rather just end it now." He stated.

"Damn." Michael says climbing off of the picnic table. "I knew you'd be difficult, but-wow-you make it hard to warm up to you don't you?" Michael declared more than asked. Luke stood there a moment dumbfounded. "Warm up to me?" He asked.

Michael sighed. "How about we start over?" He asked taking a step towards Luke. Instinctively Luke took a step back. "Relax, I don't bite...much." Michael aid seductively. It was like he was trying to make Luke's dick perk up.

"Hi, I'm Michael." He greeted putting his hand out for Luke to shake. "Luke, right?" Luke couldn't help but smile and take Michael's hand in his. "Yeah... Hi." Michael beamed at him. "Nice sweater. Aren't you hot out here?

Luke looked down at himself. "I'm holding it for Calum. I'm okay." Michael nodded. "I know Calum we have athletics together." Luke's eyebrows stitched together. "Isn't that now?" He asks. Michael smirks. "Yeah."

Luke just looked at him a moment or longer. Michael didn't seem to mind. "Why are you talking to me?" He asks. Michael bites down on his bottom lip, and Luke's heart has surely given out by now.

"I don't know... I like you."

Luke's eyes went wide and he didn't know what to say as Michael moved closer.

"You're kinda hot..." Michael whispered into Luke's ear. A strangled noise escaped Luke's throat, and if Luke were weaker he would havejumped Michael's bones then and there. But instead he decided to act casual in the most awkward way simply  because, he was Luke.

"Oh, r-really?" He squeaked. Michael snickered into Luke's ear. "Really... it's too bad you have a boyfriend." He trailed off waiting for Luke to react. "What makes you think I have a boyfriend?" Luke asks.

Michael smirks. "That sweater on your back..." Luke snorted in the most embarrassing way possible. "Calum is _not_ my boyfriend."

Michael sighs. "Cool." He says hotly.

 _"You're cool."_ Luke wants to say, but knows he'd be humiliated by the amount of lameness.

"See you around...Lucas."

Luke was so detailed it took him five minutes to regain his thoughts and move his feet.

He was late to fourth hour.


	3. Chapter 1 pt 3

"You look happier than usual, did something happen?"

Luke stopped smiling down at the fray on his jeans, and looked to Ashton. Ashton adjusted his glasses smiling knowingly at Luke. 

"Okay," Luke said. "I met someone...more or less. Don't look at me like that!" Luke squeaked. Ashton laughed making Luke blush. Some therapist he was. It was one of those times it felt more like Luke was talking to a friend not a therapist.

"You like him?" Ashton asks. "I mean, I'm only assuming they are a he?" It was Luke's turn to laugh. "His name is Michael. And I don't know... I've always thought he was hot as hell." Luke admits. He can tell Ashton anything.

Ashton snorted. "Liking someone's appearance, Luke, has nothing to do with liking a person." Luke rolls his eyes. "I know that. But he's friends with the footie team...and most of the jocks beat me up, so I don't know is its just a mean joke." Luke says. Suddenly he feels small on Ashton's leather couch. He hates it when Ashton shrinks him. Hates talking about how he actually feels.

Ashton's expression softened. "Sometimes it's better to just go with the flow. Not everything is a trap waiting to be stepped into." He paused. "It's refreshing to know you found someone, Luke, it seems things are looking up." Ashton said.

Luke smiled but a part of him hoped Ashton was right and he wasn't stepping into a trap.

 

• ∆ • ∆ • ∆ •

 

"That's kind of creepy though that he just showed up out of the blue-no he actually _followed_ you! Red flag." Ashley said into Luke's fridge as Luke hopped up on the counter top. "No, it's different it just shows he's interested-" Ashley snorted "Maybe a little bit _too_ much."

Calum  in on the conversation "What did Ashton say?" Luke made a face at Calum's asking about Ashton. They had met once and ever since Calum hasn't shut up about him. And he thought he was subtle.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Dr. Irwin thinks it's _refreshing_ that I've met someone." Calum's face contorted cutely "What? We've known Michael since grade school. You guys couldn't stand each other back then. Remember that?" Luke nodded. He remembered a little, but he couldn't remember why it had been like that. "What for?" Ashley asked. "Stupid stuff. I think it was because Liz was the maths teacher." Calum said.

"What?" She said, eyebrows crinkled together as she chugged from a water bottle. "That is so stupid." Luke shrugged. "Probably why I don't even remember it." He said. Calum snorted. "Maybe he's held some psycho grudge and is out to get you."

Ashley noticed Luke's expression falling and punched Calum in the shoulder. "No! That is totally not the case. I'm happy for you Luke. I'm positive that things will work out great." Ashley said in assurance.

Luke wasn't so positive.


End file.
